Finding Equines
by Delxaz
Summary: Twilight's spell goes terribly wrong, and now the ponies are stuck in our world.


So far, it had been a normal day. At that moment, I was finishing a drawing that I was working of after my family went to sleep. That's when something caught my eye outside the window. For a second, I thought that I saw something yellow and pink dart behind the evergreen tree in my backyard, but then there was nothing, so I treated it as such. Right when I was about to look away, however, I saw a tail poking out behind the tree. A pink tail.

I left my drawing on the table and went outside to check it out. As I got closer to the tree, I could hear quiet whimpers coming from behind it. I looked behind it and was so surprised that I almost fell over. What was in front of me was a small, pink and yellow pony. It was Fluttershy!

As I was standing there, she noticed me. She gave a small yelp and curled into the smallest ball she could become. I wasn't sure what was going on, or how she got here, but she was scared, and I knew I had to help her.

"Are you okay?" I asked. All I got of a reply was some whimpers out of her. "Listen, I don't want to hurt you, I want to help." Still nothing. Maybe I could try a different approach? "My name is Thommy. What's your name?" When this didn't work, I only had one plan left. "I have some cats inside that would just love to meet you, if you want." Her ears perked up at this.

"Cats? How many?" She asked, finally looking up.

"Five. Would you like to meet them?"

"Oh, of course!"

"Great! They're all inside, just follow me."

She followed me inside, where we met one of my cats right away. "Aww, she's so cute! What's here name?' the yellow pegasus asked.

"That one is Ariel. The other four are Shrek, Cody, Chloe, and Tina." As she snuggled with Ariel, the other four came down to meet Fluttershy.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked. "You look like you've been out there awhile."

"Oh, no. I don't want to cause you any trouble." As she said this, her stomach rumbled with hunger.

"Please, I insist. What do you want?

"I-I guess I could go for an apple. I-if you don't mind, of course." After I got her the apple, I decided to ask her some questions.

"So, what's your name?" I decided to not tell her about the show so I wouldn't freak her out.

"I'm Fluttershy," the pegasus replied. "What's your name? I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"I'm Thommy."

"You're the first creature I've spoken to since I've been here."

"How long have you been here?

"About twelve hours, I think. My friend, Twilight, found a new teleporting spell that as supposed to take us to Canterlot. She wanted to talk to her brother, Shining Armor, about magical barriers. When she began the spell, everything was going fine. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, then a swirl of color going really fast." She began to breath really fast, as though she were going through all of this again. "Then, it was dark. There was nothing, and I was so frightened. There wasn't the sun, or the moon, or my friends…" She trailed off here, but spoke again after a minute or so. "After a while, things started to get bright again. First I saw the sky, but then I noticed that there weren't any other ponies around. I called for my friends, but they were nowhere to be found. I wandered for a while, trying to find them, and that's when you found me."

As she told her story, I formed a plan in my head. "Hey," I started, " don't be upset. I'll help you find them."

She jumped up when I said this. "Really?!" she exclaimed. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She hugged me, but it felt a lot more like a tackle.

"Ow… Hey, take it easy. We'll have to start in the morning, though. I need my sleep, and it looks like you could use some, too. I have a guest room you can use, if you want." She nodded, looking a little disappointed. I led her upstairs to the spare room, and then went to bed myself. It had been a tiring day, even without finding a pony in my backyard. I quickly fell asleep, and began to dream of how tomorrow would go.


End file.
